Bunnies of Doom!
by SinisterSweet07
Summary: xx


**The Death Bunnies of Doom!**

Edward,Alice,and Emmett were sitting on the couch in Charlie's living room waiting for Bella to return from the woods. Edward had his head in his hands with a grim expression on his face. Bella had a surprise. He never liked Bella's surprises. Alice was bouncing in her seat excitedly which wasn't a good sign either. Emmett sat there bored. It all started when the doorbell rang.

" I'll go get it!" Alice jumped up and ran to the door. She swung it open but when she saw him she regretted it. " Ew. A wolfie."

" A bloodsucker. How nice." Jacob said with a scowl. " Wheres Bella?"

" Shes in the woods. I don't know why. I guess you can come in." Alice frowned. " Thats what Bella would do. Its not my house."

Alice let him into the house. Alice ran over to the couch next to Edward with a disgusted look on her face. Jake did too. They didn't like each other's smell. Jake sat down on the opposite couch staring at them. Emmett's cell phone rang.

" Hello?" Emmett asked. " Oh yeah..Hey Rose..I'm at Bella's house...what? Fine..I'll be right there..Bye.." He hung up.

" I gotta go help Rose redecorate our bedroom for the sixth time this month." Emmett sighed and stood up to leave before running at vampire speed back to his house. Jacob sighed angrily. Edward and Jake stared unhappily at each other. Alice continued to bounce up and down on the couch.

" Okay!" Bella yelled walking into the door. " Here they are!"

Alice giggled happily and ran over to her by the door. She had a huge metal cage in her arms with a white towel draped over it. Edward arched one eyebrow and Jacob stared confused. Bella and Alice smiled as they carried the cage over. Bella set it on the ground and smiled. She picked up the towel and opened the cage. Edward cried out in horror. In the cage were five little white bunnies.

" Aren't they cute?" Bella squealed. Jake's mouth dropped open. He let out a girlish scream. " Okay! Now this ones name is Pinkie.. thats Robby! Thats Boo! Thats Fluffy..and that gray one in the corner's name is Dusty! Like a dust bunny!" Alice and Bella giggled.

" Okay! Now you guys have to babysit them while we go to the store to get some food and stuff!" Alice said with a smile. Jake and Edward just stared. Edward blinked. Bella jumped on Alice's back and Alice ran off at full speed with Bella to Petsmart.

The bunnies all ran out of the cage at full speed towards them. Jake screamed and jumped up into Edward's arms. Edward screamed too and squeezed Jake.

" Hold me!" Jake yelled. Edward let go of Jake as the bunnies started charging at them. They screamed as they ran over to the table. They jumped up onto the table. Jake screamed pointing as they looked up at him innocently.

" We need to get out of here!" Jake yelled.

" Quick! Maybe if we can make a run for it to the stairs we can go up to the bathroom and hide in the tub!" Edward said. Jake nodded.

They jumped down from the table over the bunnies and ran up the stairs the bunnies at their tail.

" RUUUUNNN!" Edward yelled. Jake pushed him trying to get him to go faster!"

" Hurry!" Jake yelled.

They ran down the hallway into the bathroom. Jake pushed the curtains out of the way and two of them leaped into the bathtub. Jake shivered with fear.

" They are out there." Edward whispered.

" I know!" Jake hissed.

Jake and Edward sat up and peaked out over it.

" GAHHH!" Edward screamed along with Jake. They stuck their heads back inside.

" They are the bunnies of doom!" Jake yelled.

" Yeah! Especially that Dusty one! Its pure evil! Look at it staring at me with those beedy black eyes!"

" I never knew I would end up in the same bath tub as you." Jake said. Edward shrugged. " I thought I would be with Bella.."

" WHAT?!" Edward roared.

" Well,we are about to die. We might as well be honest! Eddie I always loved that girl!"

" Jake I always wanted to hurt you!" Edward yelled.

" But in my head I still kinda liked you -"

" In my head I never really liked you!" Edward yelled back. Jake glared at him. " Sorry,just being honest."

They both screamed.

" HELLO!" Alice yelled. " We are back!"

In a few seconds Alice and Bella appeared at the doorway empty handed.

" Help us!" Edward yelled.

" The bunnies are evil!" Jake screamed.

" Haha!" Bella yelled. " I wasn't going to keep them you guys. Alice just had a vision of you two screaming about bunnies or something so we decided to try it out. We watched the whole thing through the windows."

Bella and Alice picked up all the rabbits and held them in their arms laughing as they walked back down the stairs.

" Wow." Edward and Jake said at the same time.

**The End!**


End file.
